Lillian's Visits I
by Nala
Summary: Someone has to come aboard the Enterprise to push some certain crewmembers over a step they wouldn't take alone. Please R&R, it's my first ENT story. I've noticed that the form isn't like it shoulkd after I uploaded it, I don't know why. CHAPTER 5 UP NOW
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lillian's Visits I Author: Insa Disclaimer: All the characters of "Star Trek Enterprise" belong to Paramount. I'm just writing a small story. Lillian at least belongs to me Author's note:OK guys, I'll try to write some kind of a series. This is the first part of it and well, I'd be thankful if you'd review it. I'm sorry if any language mistakes pop up, I'm German but I hope not to make to many mistakes.  
AT SOME PLACE NOBODY KNOWS..  
  
She liked the darkness. She felt safe when everything around her seemed to be black, like a big piece of cloth covering her slim form. Space was black, well most of the time it was. She liked space. She also liked the light. She felt happy when everything around her seemed to be sparkling, like thousands of little lamps shining around her. The stars were of light, well most of them were. She liked the stars. She liked sitting alone in a small room, hearing nothing but her own quiet breaths. She felt totally relaxed when no one was talking to her.  
  
But when she was called, she was willing to go where thousands of people were screaming at each other.  
  
By now she was sitting in her small room. She was singing a happy song, just singing it for herself. There was no one there with her. When the little bell rang out a smile made his way across her face. She lifted her head and saw a tall man standing in front of her.  
  
"Lillian, you have been called." He simply said.  
  
"What's it about?" she asked calmly.  
  
"You'll have to push some guys who just don't step the last step." The man answered and looked straightly in her light-blue eyes.  
  
"Where do I have to go to?" she asked.  
  
"To a place far away from here!" he answered.  
  
"It is always far away from here. Everything is far away from this place." She smiled.  
  
"Lillian, you know you are not to ask where you are sent to. Close your eyes and open them when you feel you arrived. You'll find your task on your own."  
  
With this he disappeared. She breathed and closed her eyes. Till now there had been no task to difficult for her, nothing had been to hard to handle it. She'd do it again.  
USS ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE  
  
Jonathan looked around the bridge only to see his senior staff doing more or less useless things. Travis was sitting at the helm, humming some kind of old earth song, Hoshi was trying to complete her knowledge of the klingon grammar and Malcolm and Trip were doing some readings..well, if this really was what they were doing behind their console. And T'Pol, she was, as always, doing some science studies, sitting with a straight back behind her terminal and not saying a word.  
  
Archer couldn't blame them for being bored (ah no, Vulcans aren't bored.). It had been a week since the last more or less interesting nebula had passed past the Enterprise's windows. This was actually why Captain Archer nearly was some kind of startled, when the cool voice of his Vulcan science officer announced:  
  
"Captain, the sensors are picking something up, just in front of the Enterprise."  
  
"What is it, T'Pol?" he asked, his interest awakened.  
  
"It appears to be some kind of shuttle, very small, no weapons. It seems to be damaged." T'Pol answered.  
  
"Hoshi, hail the shuttle." Archer ordered and his communications officer did so, glad to have something interesting to do.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the USS Enterprise." John greeted the shuttle. The screen-view of space was displaced by the look into the small shuttle. A blond head suddenly came up from under a console and a girl, not older than seventeen years so it seemed, smiled at the bridge crew.  
  
"Nice to meet you Captain. My name is Lillian and I'm the owner of this ship that has no name and will fall together in a couple if minutes." The strange girl answered, still smiling.  
  
"I see you could need some assistance. Would you mind docking at our shuttle ramp, so we could take you inside and some of our technical officers could help to repair your ship." John offered.  
  
"Captain, I suggest we should know a bit more about that Lillian before we take her in." T'Pol's voice came from behind the captain.  
  
"I see your attitude but I don't think we have the time for discussing the situation before this shuttle falls into pieces." Jonathan smiled and went off the bridge, followed by T'Pol and Trip. None of them said a word, T'Pol because she knew it wouldn't change anything and Trip because he was too excited.  
  
When they came to the shuttle ramp, they were surprised to find the girl already standing outside its doors.  
  
"So you are Lillian." The captain asked. The girl simply nodded and then pointed her attention to T'Pol who asked in a sharp way:  
  
"And how, if I may ask, did you come in here. The key codes are only known to starfleet officers."  
  
The girl shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It was just luck I think."  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow but Archer and Trip welcomed the girl in a warm way and offered her to take a walk around the ship what she thankfully took. While Trip and Lillian were ordering some denobulan food, T'Pol faced captain Archer once more.  
  
"Captain, I've one question left. This ship won't be repaired too soon. Where shall the girl sleep?"  
  
Archer thought for a moment, then a big grin spread across his face.  
  
"I know a certain crewmember who has a big quarter and certainly the calmness to take her some days." he looked straight into her eyes and his grin widened.  
  
"Captain, if you want to say that I.."  
  
"Yes T'Pol, that's exactly what I wanted to say."  
  
More comes soon if you want so (( 


	2. Charing quarters

Disclaimer: Paramount Author's note: I've tried to think of what some of you told me in your reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. In chapter 3, some of the secrets about Lillian will be lifted. Please R&R  
  
The room was barely decorated and there were only few personal things standing on the small cupboard or next to the bed. Lillian sighed and followed the Vulcan to the bed which had been put up at one side of the room. T'Pol's room was big enough to keep two of the small beds inside and if she wanted or not: Jonathan had thought it would be best if their young guest would stay with his science officer for the time she was at Enterprise.  
  
T'Pol herself wasn't that sure about her captains opinion. She wasn't even sure if it had been a good idea to take that girl called Lillian aboard Enterprise. Well, of course she was sure that it hadn't been a good idea. But Jonathan Archer was in command and his decisions were what she had to do. Not that T'Pol didn't trust her captain, but though she had been aboard Enterprise, surrounded by humans, for nearly a year now, she wasn't sometimes sure how each of them would react. Jonathan Archer was the person most unpredictable to her. He confused her, though she'd never admit it.  
  
"Ugh, you don't have that much decoration, do you?"  
  
The sweet voice of the seventeen year-old brought T'Pol back to reality. She followed the girl's gaze and had to admit that she was right.  
  
"I don't think it is necessary to decorate my quarters." She answered.  
  
"Oh, OK. I was just wondering if you'd mind if I hung up a picture at the wall over there. Just for the time while I'm here of course." Her eyes were pleading. T'Pol raised an eyebrow and took a breath.  
  
"If this makes you feel at home, you may hang it up. May I ask what kind of picture it is?"  
  
"Of course!" a smile spread across the girl's face, she kneeled down to open the small bag she had brought with her, and pulled a picture out of it. It was really big (T'Pol found herself asking herself how this picture had fit in the small bag) and was showing an old man sitting in a garden. Before T'Pol could ask what was so interesting with the picture she found out herself.  
  
The landscape in the background of the picture was one she had never seen before. A wide sea of violet water was lying quietly in front of a giant tree. This tree's roots seemed to crawl around the whole lake, like it was holding it with big strong arms. It had a giant height and the leaves were round and as green as the grass all around it. T'Pol realised the old man sitting on a white bank near the river was wearing a smile so happy like she had never seen before. T'Pol felt herself recognising a small feeling of jealousy and tried to focus on the man's form again. He looked very old, had a white beard and white hair. He had a bit too much weight for his size but this only made him look friendlier.  
  
"Where is this place? I've never seen it before." T'Pol asked the girl who had been packing out some of her clothes. This made the Vulcan realise that she must have been staring at the picture for more time than she had wanted it.  
  
"It's at my homeworld. Nice, isn't it?" Lillian answered and sat down on the bed.  
  
"It looks pleasing. Where is your homeworld?"  
  
Lillian shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It's far away from here, that much do I know."  
  
"You don't know? So, if this is your homeworld you aren't human, are you?"  
  
Lillian didn't answer at once.  
  
"You would not understand if I told you. Not now. I'll tell you, trust me." She finally answered.  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How shall we trust you if you don't tell us, who you are?" her voice sounded cold.  
  
"I'm Lillian, that has to be enough. I'm not going to harm you. Well, I'm lucky if no one harms me." She smiled. T'Pol found that this girl had quite a confusing way of acting and speaking. Though she spoke in riddles, T'Pol felt that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Do you like the man? He was my grandfather." The girl now pointed at her man with her finger.  
  
"He was? Did he die?"  
  
Again Lillian bit her lips.  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"So why do you say he was your grandfather?" T'Pol looked at her directly.  
  
"I'll tell you later, I'm too tired now." Lillian answered and lay down on the bed. Before T'Pol could ask another question Lillian was asleep.  
  
The science officer left her quarters and made her way to the mess hall. When she found Jonathan, Trip and Hoshi sitting there she joined them and told them about the dialogue she had had with Enterprise's guest. At the end, John sighed.  
  
"We'll ask her tomorrow. We'll see what this strange girl is all about."  
  
Want more? 


	3. The fall

Disclaimer: Paramount  
Lillian felt trapped. She couldn't help it, she just felt trapped. Well, sitting in the captain's ready room with the whole senior staff could easily awake the feeling to be trapped. The young woman sighed and then spoke directly to Archer.  
  
"What is it? Why do you keep me here?"  
  
"We just wanted to ask you some questions. Will you answer?"  
  
Archer couldn't help but smile as he saw the girl grin and nod. Lillian seemed to be happy most of the time.  
  
"Listen Lillian. Dr. Phlox checked your DNA. It seems that you are human."  
  
Lillian wanted to say something but Archer held up his hand and made her stop.  
  
"But it only seems that you are. Something about your DNA isn't human, or as I should say, it isn't human anymore. Then T'Pol told me you were from a planet far away from here. And this thing about your grandfather who did not die but is not your grandfather anymore. If you want us to trust you, you will have to explain us some things."  
  
The girl didn't answer but dropped her head. For the first time since she had been aboard Enterprise she seemed to be sad or not to know what to say.  
  
"Well.." She started and sighed deeply. "I don't think I want to discuss this with all of you.."  
  
Archer dropped his head and then looked at her.  
  
"Look, I don't think you are in the position to order."  
  
"Right, I suppose you're right. Well you want to know what species I'm from? I was human once, as your doctor found out correctly."  
  
When she didn't continue but started whipping with her chair Archer began to lose his patience.  
  
"And what are you now?" he asked a bit louder.  
  
"Now? I don't know. I'm really looking like a human, don't you think? I remember falling down that rock while playing with my older brother and then darkness came. When I woke up, I was sitting on a bank near a violet sea. They told me they needed me there."  
  
"Who told you?" Archer asked curiously.  
  
"I don't really know who they are. I don't even really know who I am now. I just know that I'm happy."  
  
"So you want to tell us you died and are living a new life as a new lifeform now?" T'Pol raised and eyebrow and eyed her.  
  
"Well, you said that. Not me. I don't know what I am now. Perhaps I'm just insane. Who knows?"  
  
Archer realised that she was getting angry. He couldn't really find out why, but he guessed it was all those asking. Perhaps Lillian really didn't know who she was now but he had to admit that his science officer was right: The girl's story seemed far too unrealistic.  
  
"Ok, I think it's enough for now. We'll have a talk later, is that ok with you?"  
  
Lillian didn't answer, just left the room.  
Later that day, T'Pol's room.  
  
When T'Pol entered the room, she saw Lillian lying on her small bed and staring at the ceiling of the room.  
  
"Hi!" the girl said quietly.  
  
T'Pol didn't answer but ordered a hot tea and sat down on her own bed.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
The girl still didn't face her, just waited for an answer.  
  
"I don't think so." The Vulcan stated coldly.  
  
"I feared you wouldn't. I just can't explain it any other way.."  
  
"Why is your grandfather on the picture if you say you found yourself sitting there after your fall?"  
  
"Why do you ask this?"  
  
"If I have more information I may believe in your words."  
  
Lillian now turned her head and watched the woman in front of her a while.  
  
"I wished to have him near me. So I asked the man who painted it, to include my grandfather."  
  
"How did he know what your grandfather was like?"  
  
"He just knew it. He's one of us. He's like me. I know many things, too, now. Things I wouldn't like to know."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Have you ever been able to sense the feelings of other people, T'Pol?"  
  
"Vulcans have limited telephatic opportunities."  
  
"I had never been able to do this before. When I woke up, I felt safe because I felt that all of them would be there to help me when I had a problem. Most of the time it's great, I am able to help. But sometimes it's frightening."  
  
T'Pol asked a question she was holding in her mind for a long time now.  
  
"Can you sense my thoughts?"  
  
"I'd really like to. But I have to get to know you first, to see my task."  
  
"Your task?"  
  
"They send me here for fulfilling a task. Do you believe me now?"  
  
"The fact that you seem to have abilities you didn't have before your fall seems to prove some of your statements."  
  
"I guess that's am admission."Lillian said.  
The next morning..  
  
She didn't know why she felt alone. She hadn't done so before. Well, perhaps she had, but she hadn't allowed to let these feelings come up. She didn't know why she couldn't hold them back now.  
  
//It's illogical.// T'Pol thought and stood up from her table. She was aboard a starship with lots of humans. She could not be alone. 


	4. The Padd

"And why can't ya bring it to her yourself?" Trip asked the girl trotting next to him.  
  
"I'd really like to do so but Hoshi promised to show me some of the languages she's learned during your journey." Lillian explained.  
  
Trip sighed and stopped, causing the girl to do the same.  
  
"And that's why ya can't bring that Padd to the Sub-Commander yourself?"  
  
"Exactly." She nodded and vanished into another sideway of the Enterprise.  
  
Trip sighed for the second time during the last 10 seconds and made his way down to the mess hall were he expected T'Pol. It was not that he didn't want to bring the Padd down, he just had had other plans. The mess halls door slid open and presented the chief engineer a full hall with lots of crewmembers sitting there. To his surprise he saw Hoshi and Lillian sitting at one of the tables.  
  
//How did she come down here that fast? And why didn't she hand T'Pol the Padd herself?// he asked himself but then headed towards the science officer sitting in a corner of the mess hall in thoughts.  
  
"Uhm...Sub-Commander?" he tried to get her attention. When she turned around to face him he swore he recognised a sad or at least disturbed look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed ya, just wanted to hand ya that Padd." He said and handed the Padd towards her. She took it and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something wrong with it?" Trip asked and sat down next to the Vulcan to have a look at the Padd he had given her.  
  
"Not exactly. But I am not sure why I received this Padd from you."  
  
Trip took it from her and began to get red as a tomato when he red what was standing there:  
  
"Humpty Tumpty sat on the wall, Humpty Tumpty had a great fall. All the king's horse and all the king's men Couldn't put Humpty together again."  
  
"T'Pol, I, really, I don't know what this is supposed to be. Lillian just gave me that Padd and begged me to give it to ya. I really didn't know it was this...nonsense."  
  
"Perhaps we should ask her herself." T'Pol answered and stood up to join Hoshi and Lillian at the next table. To her surprise (ah.Vulcans aren't surprised..well, at least she was a bit) Hoshi was still sitting there but Lillian wasn't.  
  
"Ensign, could you tell us where Lillian has gone?" T'Pol asked but Hoshi shrugged.  
  
"Lillian? I haven't seen her yet today. I wanted to show her some of my languages down here but she didn't arrive." The communications officer answered.  
  
"Wait Hoshi, we saw her sitting next to you." Trip reminded.  
  
"Perhaps you've seen someone else. Hallucination perhaps." Hoshi grinned.  
  
"We did certainly not have a hallucination." T'Pol stated and then turned.  
  
"Hey, T'Pol, where ya going?" Trip shouted and went after her.  
  
"Ya wanna search her?"  
  
T'Pol only nodded.  
  
"If you don't mind I'll join ya."  
  
T'Pol didn't mind. She had to admit that she was glad he'd proposed to help her search the girl. She didn't want to be alone anymore. 


	5. Crawlin'

"Over there! She must have climbed in there." Trip shouted. He had been running in front of T'Pol down the corridor, both were searching for the strange girl that had appeared in front of the Enterprise some days ago: Lillian. And indeed Trip seemed to have found something. From the wall a piece of metal had been taken away, just enough to give a slim person the opportunity to climb inside the small tubes behind the walls.  
  
"You could be right." T'Pol answered.  
  
"Look T'Pol, I'm too big to climb in there, but you aren't. You could climb in and make the hole bigger from inside. There's a console." Trip suggested and T'Pol, though she didn't really want to climb in there, did as he told her. Trip watched her as she pulled her slim body through the small hole and then disappeared inside.  
  
"Everything all right with ya?" he shouted into the dark hole.  
  
He baked backwards when T'Pol suddenly stuck her head out again.  
  
"Yes Commander, everything is all right with me and I would appreciate it if you would not shout that loud. Your voice is hauling back inside, like an echo."  
  
"Uhm, sorry." Trip muttered, blushing as T'Pol disappeared again and then gave her the instructions she needed...at a lower voice, of course.  
  
"Ok, ya see the control panel?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good, there's a small green button, next to a big blue one. Got it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Push first the small green one, than the big blue one."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Now, there's some kind of a stick. If ya pull it out ya should be able to open s part of the metal in front of ya. It should give me enough space to climb in."  
  
No Yes from T'Pol.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"You'll have to be patient for a minute Commander, this stick, as you call it, fits very tight in it's place." Came the pressed answer and after a few seconds the metal fell down in front of Trip and he climbed in, closing the wall behind him again. He looked at T'Pol grinning who sat next to him on her knees. There was very little space inside the tube and the two of them had to crawl next to each other if they wanted to get forward.  
  
"I wonder why she chose this place." T'Pol muttered and Trip asked himself for a second if he had heard some kind of anger in T'Pol's voice. She obviously wasn't too happy with the fact that she was crawling inside a tube searching for Lillian. Trip asked himself if perhaps the fact that he was with her lowered her anger a bit.  
  
"Perhaps she want to play hide and seek or somethin' like that. She's obviously fun if she can fool anyone. And then two senior officers at the same time...didn't ya ever think about fooling the captain so that he really doesn't know what's goin' on?" he asked her while they were crawling on.  
  
"No." T'Pol simply replied.  
  
Trip laughed and earned a questioning look from the science officer.  
  
"I mean, this could be fun. Perhaps we should try it sometime...when we ever get out of this tube again." He suggested and was surprised to hear a: "Perhaps!" from the Vulcan crawling next to him. Suddenly T'Pol stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trip asked.  
  
"We have to climb up here. I suggest you go first!" T'Pol stated and Trip only nodded. He looked up and tried to get into a sitting position. When he finally managed to do so, he grabbed a small stick that stuck out from the small tube he would have to pull himself up to. He did so and grabbed another stick. The tube seemed to be organised like a ladder at this part oft the wall. Trip pulled himself up step for step and finally came to a pint where the tube's corridor went on flat again.  
  
"Ok, I'm up here. Ya can come up now."  
  
T'Pol first did her job as well as Trip had done but when she nearly arrived at the place where Trip was lying on his stomach relaxed and watching her attempts grinning she suddenly lost her grip of the last step. Trip at once lost his relaxed sitting and sprang forward. He didn't know how but at least he was fast enough and got hold of T'Pol's right hand before she could fall down deeper and crash on the tube's floor.  
  
"I've got ya. I'll not let ya fall, just hold still."  
  
T'Pol didn't answer but Trip pulled her slowly up, recognising how easy it was to hold the Vulcan's weight. When he had finally pulled her up they both fell down. Trip, though he wasn't really knowing what he was doing pulled T'Pol to him. He was sure she'd pull away but she didn't. He felt her heart race fast.  
  
"It's all right now, everything's all right." He said to ease her. T'Pol slowly wrapped herself out of his embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Commander." She said and then crawled on. Trip laughed and shook his head. Vulcans. He was sure T'Pol had been afraid after she nearly fell down there. But she'd never admit it of course. Vulcans.  
So, did you like it? Will the two of them find Lillian? Ya'll have to wait until the next chappy *eg* 


	6. Green slimy slime

Disclaimer: Paramount Author's note: Thanks again to Lt.Commander Spooky who was my beta reader.  
"Do you see anything, T'Pol?"  
  
Trip had lost all sense of time while he was crawling through this tube with T'Pol. He'd also lost the fun of the thing. Trip began to get bored, really bored. T'Pol wasn't that communicative after she had nearly fallen down and Trip had caught her.  
  
"No!"  
  
Trip, who had nearly forgotten he had asked her a question, was startled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no. No, I don't see anything. We are still crawling through this tube and we still have not seen any sign of Lillian."  
  
"Hey, don't give up hope, T'Pol." Trip realised what he had just said when T'Pol stopped abruptly in front of him. She turned to face him, then said, very slowly so he could understand everything. "I am not giving up hope, because hope is an emotion."  
  
"Yeah, right, sorry." Trip muttered and motioned to her to go on. T'Pol crawled on but after another few minutes of silence she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ok, what's the problem now?" Trip asked.  
  
"There's a door. Perhaps you should have a look at it, Commander."  
  
At the same moment she wished she hadn't said this. Trip crawled up next to her as well as he could. There was very very little space and Trip had difficulties to keep his elbow out of T'Pol's ribs. They were lying in this narrow tube next to each other and Trip was trying to open the door. The door. The door was another thing that didn't really fit.  
  
"Uhm, T'Pol? We don't have wooden doors in Enterprise's tubes, do we?"  
  
T'Pol sighed deeply.  
  
"No, Commander. We don't."  
  
"Then..are we still on Enterprise?"  
  
The Vulcan didn't answer at once but after some time of thinking she said:  
  
"I think we will get the answer after passing that door. Are you able to open it?"  
  
"Be patient. I just have to..and if I put this here then..yes! Open!"  
  
T'Pol only nodded and wanted to pass the door when Trip held her back.  
  
"You could at least say thank you." He said and watched as she raised an eyebrow and then asked:  
  
"Something like 'My hero, you opened that door?'" Trip began to get angry.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Or something like 'My hero, you didn't only open that door for me, you also saved my life some minutes ago but I am to stubborn to thank you.'"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then T'Pol passed through the door without saying anything. Trip hit the tube's wall before he began to follow her. Behind the door the tube went on but on its walls there was a slimy substance he didn't recognise. And then suddenly everything went black.  
Trip  
  
"T'Pol? Hey, T'Pol. Ya still in front of me? T'Pol!"  
  
Trip didn't get an answer. He didn't see anything, he didn't hear anything, he was totally alone. And he didn't like that. In the darkness he began to crawl on, one hand in front of him to feel it if something would be in his way. After a few minutes his way turned right and he felt it was going upwards a little. The slime made it hard to crawl but he managed and finally after what seemed to be a very long while he saw a small light at the end of the tube. He crawled on and finally climbed out into the sun. The sun? Trip realised he was standing on a field. Lots of grass was around him and big trees with red apples were standing there. Trip went on and smelled the fresh grass.  
  
"Damnit, I'd really like to share this with T'Pol." He thought.  
T'Pol  
  
T'Pol didn't have that much luck. After she had found herself alone and in the darkness she had, as Trip had done, crawled on. After a few minutes her way had turned right and T'Pol got the feeling that she was moving more and more away from Trip. She didn't know why she had this feeling, it was just there. And it didn't please her. When T'Pol realised that her way was suddenly falling it was already too late. The slime did a great job and T'Pol began to slide faster and faster through the tube. And again T'Pol wished Trip was next to her. The last time she had fallen and been unable to get hold of herself he had been there but now she was alone.  
  
And worse then the last time, she didn't see anything. T'Pol tried to get hold at anything but there was nothing to grab. The slimy substance seemed to get thicker and thicker and T'Pol found it harder to breathe than before. She slid down faster and faster and the slime got thicker and thicker. Though she tried to suppress it, T'Pol began to get frightened. If this substance did not stop in less than 1.12 minutes she wouldn't have enough air to breathe.  
  
//I am going to drown in slime.// T'Pol thought.  
  
When there were only 21.34 seconds left the tube suddenly ended. It just opened at the lower end and T'Pol slid out of it and fell to the ground. At first she was blinded by the daylight that shone brightly in her face but then she began to see a bit more of her surroundings. She was on a green field with apple trees all around.  
  
//Commander Tucker would like to see this.// she thought before she got up. When she wanted to walk around and took a careful step a hard pain shot through her foot and up her leg. She suppressed a cry of pain and leaned against the nearest tree to relax a little. When she turned away from it she realised that the slime was hanging on it. She looked down her body and saw herself covered with slime. Green, slimy slime.  
  
T'Pol sighed and began to carefully walk. She tried to not put too much weight on her right foot, which made her slower than she normally was. It was after a few minutes when she suddenly saw a small lake appear in front of her. Its water seemed to be purple and the waves were calm. T'Pol made it to the edge of the lake, then sank down exhausted. She put her swollen foot into the water and found it to be very pleasant to feel the cold water surround it. After it felt a little better, T'Pol began to slid into the water to wash away the green, slimy slime.  
  
"Hey! Ya taking a bath without me?"  
  
When she turned around she saw Trip standing at the other side of the small lake, grinning his boyish grin. She couldn't figure out why but she was happy to see him.  
Author's note: Sorry this took me so long. School takes most of my free time. Do you think T'Pol's acting to emotional? Hehehe.you'll see.. 


	7. Flower girl

Lillian watched her grandfather happily. She had not seen him for such a long time she would have forgotten how he looked like if she had not had the picture of him sitting at Lake Sarana. She climbed into the old man's lap and watched him.  
  
"So you're finally here, too." She said, leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and brushed her hair with his hand.  
  
"I am my little one."  
  
"I missed you grandpa." Lillian said.  
  
"I missed you, too. I was afraid I wouldn't be with you when I died. But I am and that's all that is important." He hugged her.  
  
"Grandpa, how.." She didn't finish her sentence and looked to the ground.  
  
"I'm an old man, Lillian. It was time for me to leave. But I still do not understand what I am to do now."  
  
"I didn't either at first. But then they explained everything to me. I get a task at times and have to fulfil it. There may be a day when there's nothing more for people like us to do but it isn't now." She explained.  
  
"You are fulfilling a task right now?" the old man with the white beard asked the young girl. She nodded.  
  
"I wonder where they are. They should be here by now." She wondered earning an asking look from her grandfather and began telling him the whole story: How she had arrived on Enterprise and soon had found out who her task was directed to and how she had led the Trip and T'Pol to this planet.  
  
"You don't just snap your fingers and here they are, little one. How does this work?"  
  
"Imagination. Fantasy. All those things why people like me and you are here. We are special grandpa. I just wanted them so badly to be here that I imagined how they were sitting here with me and you and then the tube I had led them into changed. It works most of the time."  
  
The old man smiled and turned his face into the warm sun.  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
Lillian smiled. She climbed up to one of the arms of the big tree surrounding the lake and answered:  
  
"I don't know Trip that well till now but I think he's a really nice guy. He's friendly, very emotional. I like him."  
  
"And the female?"  
  
"She agreed to share quarters with me so I didn't have to stay alone. I like her very much. I showed her the image I got after I arrived here and felt lonely. She seemed fascinated by it, though she's a Vulcan. Her name is T'Pol. I think I got her to be a bit less cold down in that tube."  
  
Lillian grinned and began to laugh when she remembered seeing T'Pol hesitate after Trip had caught her on snap "And what do you want me to say? Thank you for rescuing me, my hero?"  
  
"Imagination again?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Don't be angry with me. If she's beginning to feel uncomfortable with it I'll let it go." Lillian smiled.  
  
"How could I be angry with you little one?" he looked up to her.  
The two of them walked silently next to each other over the beautiful fields covered with flowers. Every few seconds Trip stopped shortly and picked up a white or violet flower. T'Pol only raised an eyebrow at this. Her foot was much better and she was able to walk again and she had no intention to stop so often. So after a while she was about 50 meters in front of her companion. She decided to stop and wait for him and when he recognised this he quickly sped up and caught up with her. He had a boyish smile on his face.  
  
"What did I do to amuse you, Commander?" T'Pol asked confused but he took out a flower-chaplet and set it on her head. T'Pol moved to put it away but Trip gently grabbed her by the hands and shook his head.  
  
"It looks cute. Let it there, please."  
  
T'Pol sighed. And moved her hand to the chaplet again.  
  
"T'Pol, please!" Trip begged but T'Pol assured him.  
  
"I want to have a look at it."  
  
Trip grinned as she took the chaplet out of her hair and studied it with interest as they walked on. The white and violet flowers were interwoven and build a circle that had exactly the size of her head. She gave him the chaplet back and let him place it on her head again.  
  
"Thank you, Commander." She said quietly, not knowing why. The chaplet had no use but she was thankful for it, though. It didn't make any sense, she didn't see the logic in it but somehow it just felt right. They walked on in silence again until Trip touched her arm and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Wow!" he said taking T'Pol's hand.  
  
T'Pol shivered as he touched it. At the first moment she wanted to pull her hand out of his but then decided otherwise. She didn't know why it was so hard to suppress her emotions now. She turned her gaze and saw what had make Trip wonder. A giant tree was surrounding a violet lake with his roots. His leaves were covering nearly the whole lake.  
  
"Have ya ever seen anything like that? It looks beautiful." Trip muttered.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
Trip turned to her, startled.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Indeed. This seems to be the place Lillian showed me a few days ago."  
  
"How did she show you?" Trip wondered.  
  
"She had a picture of this and asked me if I minded if she put it up in my quarters."  
  
Trip went on, gently pulling her with him. They walked for a while, both amazed by the beauty of this place. After fifteen minutes they saw a small bench near the violet water. An old man was sitting on it and a young girl sat in front of it on the soft grass. When the human and the Vulcan got nearer, the old man lifted his head and smiled at them.  
  
"Good evening. You have to be Trip and T'Pol."  
  
They heard the girl laugh and realised immediately that it was Lillian.  
  
"Trip, T'Pol, this is my grandfather." She smiled.  
  
"I have heard a lot of you two." The old man said, waving his hand to make them sit next to him.  
A/N: Thanks again to Lt.Cmdr. Spooky for beta-reading the chappy  
  
So, did you like it? Please R&R, feed the muse :) 


End file.
